This invention relates to an apparatus for removing entrained gas from a liquid and, more particularly, to a fuel/air separation apparatus to remove entrained particle contaminants, air and vapor from a liquid.
Today's internal combustion engines typically utilize a fuel injection type system to inject fuel into the engine cylinder. The fuel is delivered to the cylinder in precise quantity of air. The ratio of air/fuel mixture is tightly controlled in order to maintain a smooth and efficient running engine. If air or other gaseous vapor is entrained with the fuel and injected into the cylinder, the air/fuel ratio may be affected resulting in a rough running engine and loss of power and efficiency. Air and/or vapor in a fuel injector delays injection of fuel into the cylinder retarding the engine timing. Additionally, additional air or vapor may lower the cylinder air pressure resulting in the cylinder rings not tightly seating against the cylinder wall and allowing blow-by and increasing vehicle exhaust emissions.